


Fighter

by TheGirlNoOneKnows5



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Apologies, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Lola's POV, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlNoOneKnows5/pseuds/TheGirlNoOneKnows5
Summary: Lola stared at the neon letters of the video club. Breathing deep. Working up the nerve to go the fuck in already. Time to make things right.-An alternate fix-it scene for 22:16- Lux & Obscurs from 6x10-
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Fighter

Lola stared at the neon letters of the video club. Breathing deep. Working up the nerve to go the fuck in already. Time to make things right.

This was on her mind for over a week. She’d practised what to say in her head over and over. And again, while she stared at the store. Felt like an idiot. Was she going to stand out here all night?

“Fuck it.” She crossed the road and approached her fate. Almost bumped right into none other than the last person who wanted to see her.

“Oh,” Lucas said.

“Oh.” 

They stared at each other. Motionless. Lucas’ face was unreadable. Lola gulped, waiting for him to do something, anything. Like maybe kill her.

Instead, he said, “Eliott’s inside.”

“I… can leave if you want.”

“I don’t want to decide who Eliott can and can’t see,” he said with a shrug. They remained still. “Look, I. I’m sorry about what I said.”

“You don’t have t–”

“Daphné will probably kill me if I don’t.” Lola wasn’t sure if it was safe to laugh. “I was pissed, but. I was too harsh. I don’t want you to destroy yourself.”

It felt all wrong. “You were right,” Lola said. “I never should’ve called him. I never should’ve made him drink. I was an asshole and I fucked up and I’m really sorry, Lucas. I am.”

Lucas gave her a small smile. “Well. I know all about that.”

“Fucking up?”

“And being an asshole.”

They laughed. It was nice. Lucas wasn’t so scary after all. She noticed his messy hair and wondered if it always looked like that or if Eliott had anything to do with it. Thought it would be a bit much to ask.

“I, um.” She swallowed back the nerves that re-emerged. “We probably shouldn’t hang out anymore,” she said, nodding to the video club. 

“I don’t think you can’t ever be friends,” Lucas said. “You just need some boundaries. And maybe some time.”

That sounded fair. “I’ve got time.” All the time in the world.

Lucas smiled again, soft and kind. It was comforting. “But I think he’ll be glad to see you.”

If she had the guts to actually go in. Daphné’s words from days ago came to mind. _You’re the strongest person I know_. She could do this. It was only Eliott. Dorky, bubbly, harmless Eliott. 

_Shit._

“Okay,” she said.

“See ya,” Lucas said as he walked by her. 

Lola felt his absence. She had to face this alone. _Go on._ She pushed the door open. Stepped inside. Heard Eliott’s voice from within the store. Followed the sound. He looked… fine. A million times better than the state she last saw him in. Lola felt the guilt rise again.

He looked at her and everything stopped.

_Shiiiiit._

“Hi.” He sort of smiled, but it wasn’t enough to quell the nerves and guilt. The shame.

“Hi.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Good,” she said honestly. Though it did make her feel a bit shit that he was the one asking her that. After everything. “Better,” she revised. He waited for her to go on and Lola’s mind went blank. _Fuck_ , she thought while she tried and failed to gather her thoughts. “I, uh. I almost got expelled for going after the girl that posted that video. You know, the one where…”

“Yeah,” he said with a laugh. It wasn’t exactly a humorous laugh. 

“Yeah. So, then the head master told me I was going to face the disciplinary board. Someone told him Tiff was harassing me, so he’ll be on my side. That’s what he said, at least.”

“That’s good.”

Lola nodded and averted her gaze. Glanced around the mostly empty store. Spotted Chaplin’s _The Kid_ on a nearby shelf. Remembered a much more chill night. She looked back up at Eliott, who was still waiting. Waiting for her to do what she’d come for. _You can do it._ “I wanted to thank you. For everything you’ve done for me. And to apologize for that night. I never wanted it to go that way.”

“Listen, Lola, you don’t have to apologize, okay? I’m an adult, I know what I’m doing.”

That had Lola floored. Not at all what she was expecting to hear from him. She didn’t know what the fuck to say back. 

“I mean, not always,” he added with a laugh. “But you didn’t force me to drink.”

This wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be the one reassuring her. “I never should’ve said those things,” she said. Eliott looked like he was about to say something, but Lola went on, “It wasn’t true. I didn’t really mean it. Not about you, anyway. I was being a dick.”

Eliott titled his head. He kind of looked like a puppy. “You were wasted.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Lola insisted. “It doesn’t. I shouldn’t have pushed it like that. I–”

“Lola, stop it,” Eliott said, firm but calm. “Listen, you’re not more responsible of your illness than I am of mine. So yeah, sometimes, we’ll screw up, but in those times, we have two options… We either beat ourselves up about it, or we fight. And you, you’re the type to fight, okay?”

_You’re the type to fight._

Lola didn’t know how to handle that. All this kindness. Daphné, papa, Lucas. Eliott. They were all so… _understanding._ Lola wasn’t used to that. Did she really deserve it?

“So are you,” she said. They shared a smile. “Just. Let me be sorry about this, okay? I never meant to hurt you, but I did, and. I’m so sorry.”

Rather than deflecting any further, Eliott said, “Thank you.”

“And… you’re doing better now?”

“Better now.”

Lola sighed her relief. She figured she should let Eliott know she and Lucas weren’t sworn enemies anymore. They never really were, she figured. He was right not to trust her. Lola was going to change that. For everyone. She was going to become someone honest, someone dependable. Someone worthy of the love she’d been shown the last couple days.

“I talked to Lucas on the way in.” Eliott made a face Lola didn’t know how to interpret. The closest she could get was constipated. “We sorted things out, kind of. He’s a good guy. You’re lucky.”

Eliott smiled, relieved. “Yeah. Yeah I am.”

The look on his face used to be the sort that made Lola gag. Love always seemed like a huge farce. Now, however. That kind of look filled her with yearning.

As if reading her mind, Eliott asked, “What about you and Maya? How’s that going?”

Completely ruined, all thanks to her. Pushed everyone away like she always did. Before they could do it to her like her parents did years ago. She always ended up alone.

_You’re the strongest person I know._

Lola wasn’t alone anymore.

“I don't know what to say to her.”

“Tell her how you feel.” That much was obvious. He made it sound so easy. “Were you nervous about coming here?” Lola nodded. “But you came anyway. Do you feel better about it?”

The guilt remained but that devastating shame had dissipated. Lola freaked out about seeing Eliott for days and now, there was a calm between them. Eliott understood. “Yeah.”

“Then go get your Luquette.”

Lola laughed. Saw the broken-hearted look on Maya’s face again. “I might have used up all my chances,” she admitted. 

“You know, Maya is a great girl.”

“That’s why. I might’ve screwed it up forever.”

Eliott took a step closer to her. “We always we always forgive the people we love more easily.” Lola’s heart clenched. “Especially when they are sincere.” He placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder. “Hey. It’ll work out.”

If she could make things right with Lucas and Eliott, maybe she _could_ fix it with Maya.

“Maybe.”

Eliott smiled that annoyingly sweet smile of his. His eyes widened in excitement. “Oh fuck! I have something for you!” He bounced around the store like a giant kid and Lola had no choice but to follow him. Grabbed something off a shelf. Spun around with a flourish. “Bam!”

A DVD of Lux & Obscurs was in his hands. He held it out to her. Lola took it. “Oh, already?” 

“Uh huh. Didn’t want to wait any longer for it to be done.”

Lola bit her lip. “And… It’s not too shitty?” Eliott’s eyes widened again, in incredulous betrayal. Lola laughed and hurried to correct herself. “No, I mean, _me_ in it, not your film.”

“I guess you’ll see,” was his answer. Which did not answer if she was shit or not at all. _Dork._ “I want to do a little screening on Friday. Do you think we could do that at the racetrack?”

That would mean asking la mif. She hadn’t spoken to them much. Nothing further than messages of thanks for their concern and assurances that she was alright. Jo kept up with her lame jokes in the group chat and Sekou was always there to let her know just how lame they were. She smiled at the thought of seeing them soon. All the more reason to make up with Maya. If she’d have her.

“I’ll see what I can do.” 

Eliott’s smile turned mischievous. _Uh oh._ “I think Maya would love to come along.”

“Oh my god,” she laughed.

“Talk to her!”

“You’re so annoying!” 

They laughed like two idiots who’d never had a hard day in their lives. Lola knew that was far from the truth. She also knew there would be many hard days to come. As long as she had her sister and her friends with her, Lola would be okay.

She was a fighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> As you will have noticed, some of the dialogue between Lola and Eliott is from the actual scene, with my tweaks.  
> Anyhay, there was a lot that I loved and a lot that I hated in season 6, but this scene was a little thing I felt could've very easily been done better. So I did it better. Hope you think so too ;) 
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr at [thegirlnooneknows5](http://thegirlnooneknows5.tumblr.com/)  
> My ask is always open and I am always lonely <3


End file.
